jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Savannah Star
Welcome Hi, welcome to James Cameron's Titanic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rose DeWitt Bukater page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 00:28, May 5, 2012 Hi Savannah It is your friend if not best friend Jessica. How are you, I read your blog on the Twilight Saga Wikia and I am blocked for a few days on there. I must of admit that, I agree with you on it. But expect for The Edward Part and The Bella Part. You can be a part of The Twilight Saga Roleplay Wikia. I can asked for you to be admin on it. I am already admin on it. I am sorry that you think of that of the Twilight saga. In your blog http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Love_and_Lust/Why_I%27m_boycotting_Twilight... Edward Cu11en Rocks comment All the action movies are rather better than Twilight while Twilight is just only a romance movie? Probably. Not trying to compare any movies to Twilight or start a fight about this or anything, but it sounds like most people always love The Hunger Games, Harry Potter or whatever that is rather better than Twilight so much. To me, I always keep watching the Lord of the Rings like more than multiple times now. Its making me thought that its like its better than any romance movies. Its making me become a less Twihard now like a drug, maybe. I sometimes pretend that its a Hunger Games or something cause I know one of the LOTR character(the one on the left of my avatar) is like a guy version of Katniss. VampireFiary4 's Comment Why? Oh why??? :'( TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt 's Comment I can admit that Twilight isn't the best thing out there (because it isn't), but I still enjoy it. It's my guilty pleasure, and I still tend to fangirl over certain bits of it because, hey, I grew up on Twilight and I still am. Yes, the series can be crappy, but it's not entire crap. There are some bits (wolf pack, Denalis, and Volturi, baby!) that are awesome! I'm not ready to let it all go yet, lol. It's too fun to let go of. I think everyone who is/was a fan of Twilight still remembers some sort of fuzzy feeling they got when they think of Twilight because Twilight has made an impact on pop culture. Twilight is the thing of ours (ours as in Sav's, Kel's, Dorth's, Carlie's, too!, etc.) generation. To be perfectly honest, I don't think Twilight will be going anywhere for a long time, and I'm fine with that. It also won't be in my face all the time, but I'm fine with that, too. Turning my back on a pop culture phenomenon would be too much for me, lol. Maybe I'm too passionate with my emotions (Scorpio trait, can you blame me?), or maybe I've just become too much of a fan of this damn Saga, but I haven't forgotten what Twilight has gotten me into. Twilight's gotten me into so many things it's not even funny. The ending is going to be bittersweet for me, and as much as the writing sucks, I won't forget it. It's Twilight, bitch. ;) MinorStoop 's Comment There is a good number of editors on this wiki who do not like Twilight - let's face it: it's very poor fiction. TRFQueen 's Comment I'm not the biggest fan of Twilight any more either. Check out Van Helsing. It's a looooooot better! My Thoughts on them All were fair and I think most of them are telling their points of view. My Weclome Message. Talk:Edward Is Better 23 MY Blocked reason I was blocked because of editing? I was like what the hell. User:Edward_Is_Better Sounds like a grugde to me. User:Edward_Is_Better It was for like 4,5 days block. I am unblocked now. User:Edward_Is_Better Re: Wiki Background Hey Savannah <3 I'm actually currently working on a new background for this wiki actually. Me and the other user Natalie (GlitterDisaster) are trying to make a new theme for here, so just sit tight and we'll be ready with a new bakground soon, hopefully. :) Thanks. I love Katniss <3 I'm changing my avatar tonight though. Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 23:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Savannah <3 So I changed the background with the help of my friend here on our wiki. What do you think? The background, headers and button colours are also all different. I'm still currently just testing it out, so if you don't like it, tell me what I can change. Thanks <3 Also, if you have any ideas, please tell me because I've never really worked on a wiki background myself, so I could use the help. :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 01:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh damn, I think it's glitching. Something might be wrong with the size. :S I'm gonna try and fix it. Disney Mania Second star to the right 01:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, great <33 I just wish it didn't cut off Jack. In the original design, you can see Jack behind Rose, but now I can't which sucks. >.< Also, I changed a lot of the colours on the mastheads and borders of the wiki, are they okay or do you think they don't really match the new background? Any suggestions? Disney Mania Second star to the right 02:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Aww, okay thanks <3 I just wasn't sure considering the blue might not match the sunset colours. The one final thing I'm trying to figure out is why there is still that stupid blue bar of space above the wiki and Rose's head. Do you see that thing? Well, I'm trying to fix it. Yey, you called me by my real name! ;) Disney Mania Second star to the right 02:59, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow! Maybe it depends on the computer. The background looks perfect on your computer <3 It only looks "okay" on mine considering I can only see Rose (no Jack) and there is a weird bar at the top for me. I gotta fix this for myself. Disney Mania Second star to the right 03:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey Savannah <3 Thanks for cleaning up the Blocking Policy page. I sort of copied some of the rules from the Hunger Games Wiki and I must've missed that spot where it said, The Hunger Games Wiki. Haha, thanks again <3 18:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC)